The present invention relates to a gaming machine such as, for example, a slot machine, pinball machine and the like provided with an image display device capable of displaying various kinds of game information.
Conventionally, as the above-mentioned gaming machine, machines have been known into which are incorporated an image display device to be visually recognized to enhance the effect of representation. In the image display device, during a period of time the game is carried out, in order to raise expectations and excitement of players, various characters are displayed to perform a variety of representation (representation image display).
The above-mentioned image display device is installed in some portion of a housing of the gaming machine, and for example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-342344, a gaming machine (slot machine) is known where an image display device is configured to be a transmissive type, and the machine is configured to enable identification information of a variable display device (rotating reel display device), which is installed on the back of the image display device and variably displays a plurality of kinds of identification information, to be superimposed on an image of the image display device to be visually recognized. This slot machine is configured to perform variable display and stop display of a plurality of kinds of identification information (symbols) on conditions that a predetermined amount of BET and operation of a start lever is performed, and to add a predetermined amount of game value based on a combination of symbols stopped and displayed.
However, in the gaming machine provided with the transmissive image display device as described above, rectangular display windows are formed in the diffusing sheet, light guide plate and the like constituting the image display device, corresponding to installation positions of rotating reels. The player is capable of visually recognizing the rotating reels constituting the variable display device from the display windows. Further, fluorescent lamps are installed in the upper and lower positions (upper and lower positions of the display windows) forward of the rotating reels, on the back of the image display device inside the housing of the gaming machine, and irradiate the rotating reels to enable the identification information to be visually recognized easily.
The above-mentioned rotating reels are irradiated by the fluorescent lamps installed above and under the display windows. However, since the surface of each of the rotating reels is circular in cross section and curved, the curved vertex portion (which the player visually recognizes from the display window and which corresponds to on the pay line) is dark, and a problem arises that the identification information on the rotating reels is hard to see.
Accordingly, a gaming machine is required which is a gaming machine that enables the variable display device to be visually recognized through the transmissive image display device and that makes it easier to visually recognize the identification information of the variable display device.